Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SpringTrap lädt dich ins Kino ein/Timeline der FNaF-Reihe + meine Interpretation/@comment-27103569-20151209153857/@comment-27103569-20151212184713
Okay... vom Bauchgefühl her zweifle ich nicht, dass Purple Guy die 5 Kinder bei Foxy ermordet hat und nicht nur "Zeuge" war, wie meine vorherige Theorie vorausgesetzt hat. Das heißt, er war vermutlich irgendwie für die 5 vermissten Kinder verantwortlich... oder nicht? Oder doch? Vielleicht hat der Täter bei seiner Befragung des Juni-Vorfalls, wie ich es gerne nenne xD, diese Morde herangezogen, um von sich abzulenken oder so. Hmmmmm. ^^ Dazu würde ja auch gut passen, dass von den Opfern, die in die Haupt-Animatronics fuhren, nichts berichtet wird, abgesehen von den Minispielen. (Oder hab' ich da was übersehen? ^^') So, und jetzt das fünfte Kind... äh, nein, erstmal Puppet xD: Ich bin auf die Idee gekommen, dass Puppet Purple Guy nicht mitverfolgt hat, weil es sich für den Tod der Mitarbeiter, die von den Animatronics in Kostüme gestopft wurden, verantwortlich gefühlt haben könnte. Der einzige Hinweis ist zwar, dass seine Maske im geheimen FNaF 3 Minispiel, wo die Kinder ihre Party feiern, auffällig langsam zu Boden fällt... und da wäre noch das Gegenargument, dass es dich umbringt, wenn du in FNaF 2 nicht aufpasst. Allerdings könnte ich mir erklären, dass es sich vielleicht mit Musik abzulenken versucht... und wenn du dann mal keine Zeit hast, die Box aufzudrehen, dreht es durch.... oder so. (Ich hab das Gefühl, dass echt jeder, der in Freddy Fazbear lebt oder arbeitet, wahnsinnig ist. Würde aber auch zum Restaurant passen xD) Dementsprechend ist das fünte Kind, das nach der Zerstörung der Animatronics zugeeilt kommt, ... in keinen Animatronic gefahren. Wir wissen nichts darüber, wie das 1. Opfer eigentlich in Puppet gefahren ist. Ich finde es außerdem ein bisschen seltsam, dass es augenscheinlich die Fähigkeit besitzt, Geister in Animatronics zu verbannen. Ähm, auffällig. Nennen wir es auffällig xD Mir kam der Gedanke, dass Puppet, welcher wohl nach Lust und Laune irgendetwas besessen kann, des Heulbojes bester Freund und Plüschtier sein kann. Ich meine, so wie Heulboje in den Minispielen immer wieder aufgemuntert wird, kann es auch einfach nur ein imaginärer Freund sein, wie das bei Kiddies schon mal vorkommt. Oder... es ist auch das Stofftier "besessen". Von einer "guten" Seele, die nach seinem (unerwarteten) Tod nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als im Restaurant herumzuspuken. Und dann bei seinem Tod und den Tod weiterer Kinder vielleicht sogar Rachelust bekam... was es nach dem Tod UNSCHULDIGER Mitarbeiter aber dann doch wieder bereute. xD So, und das 5. Kind... wo pack' ich das mysteriöse Fünfte Kind hin xD Nun. Bei Foxys Minispiel haben wir Purple Guy (noch immer) nicht bei der Tat gesehen. Er KÖNNTE die Leichen zusammengetragen und gesammelt haben. Quatsch. Warum sollte er sowas tun xD Das heißt, es sind und bleiben fünf Kinder, fünf Opfer, Puppet war nicht dabei. Ähm... öhm... wir hätten Springbonnie. Puppet hätte es einfach in Springbonnie stecken können. Warum hat Puppet das fünfte Kind "weggelassen"? We don't know. Huh. Why. Hm. (Wurde nicht von ihm gemocht xD) However... Hey, das fünte Kind könnte als Geist für die Hallunzinationen in FNaF 1 gesorgt haben. xD Bin ich jetzt übrigens mit der Timeline richtig? xD Wir hätten das erste Mordopfer, relativ früh (oder auch nicht, ist eig egal); das Restaurant läuft gut oder whatever, wahrscheinlich gabs am Anfang nur Freddy, und Bonnie, Chica, Foxy wurden hinzugefügt. Dann kam Purple Guy zurück und brachte die fünf Kinder um. Soweit, so gut. Puppet fährt in Heulbojes Plüschi (vielleicht auch schon früher) und bekommt dessen Tod mit. Es verspricht ihm, ihn wieder "zusammenzusetzen". Daraufhin macht er zuerst sich selbst, dann die gesamte Meute zu Animatronics und durch Purple Guys weiteren, ungestraften Taten (Schnappschloss-Unfälle, Toy-Manipulierung) wird es wahnsinnig und schiebt es wahrscheinlich einfach Jeremy (und jedem anderen Nachtwächter) in die Schuhe. Oder es ist einfach das Lokal. Wie gesagt xD Es macht irgendwie auch Sinn... aber irgendwie auch nicht... herrje xD So, die Haupt-Animatronics + fünftes Geisterkind dürfen Zeuge sein, wie ihr Mörder von einem von ihnen (also Animatronic halt) zerquetscht wird und freuen sich. Hurra! Alles gut. Bei den Geistern der beim Schnappschloss-Unfall gestorbenen Mitarbeiter, also Shadow Freddy & Shadow Bonnie kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie, auch dadurch, dass sie in keinem Animatronic "gefangen" sind (nur drin gestorben xD), Purple Guy natürlich nicht attackieren konnten und die Animatronics deswegen zu ihm führten, als er wieder ins Lokal zurückkehrte (ich versteh noch immer nicht WARUM Purple Guy WARUM xD) , aufdass die Animatronics ihn töten würden. Jo... hat sich dann noch anders erledigt xD Die Schnappschloss-Unfälle sind übrigens definitiv in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza geschehen, weil Phone Guy im 3. Teil erst dort davon spricht, dass man die Anzüge nicht mehr verwenden soll. Scott hat ja mal in irgendeinem Teaser-Bild gesagt: "What is seen in shadows is easily mosunderstood in the mind of a child." Also sind Shadow Bonnie / Freddy bei den FNaF 4 Minispielen nur Einbildung xD Puppet und Golden Freddy (also Heulboje) hingegen haben noch ihre eigenen Probleme (Schuldgefühle / wurde nicht von Purple Guy gekillt) und wollen auch noch irgendwie befreit werden. So, und jetzt kommt nochmal 'ne schöne Interpretation der geheimen Minispiele in FNaF 3... also, ich fasse mal zusammen: 1. in Nacht 2: Balloon Boy sammelt Ballons und einen speziellen Ballon und fertig... hm. Er ist Balloon Boy. Er hat ein Recht dazu x'D (Vielleicht sammelt er auch gerade die Ballons, die bei der Party dann aufsteigen... ^^) 2. Mangle sammelt ihre Teile und dann eine Torte. Man sieht im Hintergrund übrigens ein riesiges, natürlich weinendes Kind, das verdächtig nach Puppet aussieht... O.o Hm... Mangle will ihre Teile zurück haben, ganz klar... aber... warum agieren die Toys selbstständig? Eine Möglichkeit (davon ausgehend, dass Puppet nicht noch ein paar weiteren Opfern ein Animatronic-Leben geschenkt hat): Einer der Nachtwächter (oder auch einfach nur Mitarbeiter) hat die Toys ebenfalls manipuliert, sodass sie, auch wenn das jetzt SEHR weit hergeholt ist, eine Party schmeißen können, die der Nachtwächter selber nicht veranstalten kann, weil er dann wahrscheinlich schnell tot sein würde xD Wer ist das tote Kind bei Mangles Minispiel? Ich glaube nicht Puppet. Ich glaube eher, dass Mangle bemerkt hat, dass Puppet traurig ist, dass die ganzen Animatronics die Nachtwächter töten. Und daher bringt Mangle einem der 5 Mordopfer die Torte, um ihn zu "überreden", bei der Party mitzumachen (es öffnet dann ja so groß die Augen). 3. Balloon Boy sammelt wieder Ballons, geht dann aber zu einem toten Kind und gibt ihm Kuchen. Ich schätze mal, aus demselben Grund wie Mangle. 4. Toy Chica sammelt Cupcakes und bringt sie den traurigen Kindern bzw. bringt sie einem weiteren toten Kind Kuchen. Same story, aber sehr nett von ihr xD 5. Goldie und Springy unterhalten drei Kinder, Goldie befreit sich mühsam aus dem Raum (man springt und glitcht und so) und gibt einem weiteren toten Kind Kuchen. Das ist das, was alles aus der Bahn wirft. Also, von den Minispielen. Wann waren die beiden aktiv? Zur Anzug-Zeit oder als Animatronic im Family Diner. Passt... ned ganz. Zumindest, wenn ich weiter davon ausgehen will, dass die Toys nicht besessen waren. ODER hat jemand schon vor Purple Guy die Toys manipuliert? Das wäre... seltsam. Ich meine, die Haupt-Animatronics (ich nenn sie jz lieber mal nur Oldies) sind ja schon längst aufgefallen. Aber... eigentlich macht die Party-Theorie nicht mal soweit Sinn, dass ein Mitarbeiter ein paar toten Kindern 'ne Party gibt. Wie kommt man auf so eine Idee!? xD OBWOHL... vielleicht wurden die Toys DOCH von den Geistern beeinflusst (Puppet käme infrage). Und haben sich einfach selbst 'ne Party geschmissen. Okay, lassen wir diese Theorie mal kurz. xD 6. Shadow Bonnie switcht zwischen den ganzen Minigames umher, buggt sich bei Balloon Boys Minigame aus (er läuft übrigens auch ziemlich glitchy lol) und bringt dann in einem lila / Störbildschirm – Level einem weiteren toten (schwarzen) Kind Kuchen. MOMENT. Genau. Vielleicht haben DIE die Toys gezwungen. Moment. Dann macht es Sinn, dass sie eine ähnliche Fähigkeit wie Puppet haben und nach Wahl in verschiedene Animatronics schlüpfen können! Denn in FNaF 1 sind die Animatronics im Sicherheitsraum eingeschlossen, oder? (Golden Freddy, indeed, ist ja auch schon in FNaF 2 nicht mehr ganz vollständig, seine Einzelteile könnten irgendwo rumliegen.) 7. Dann kommt die versprochene Party. Furchtbar auffällig ist, dass regelrecht noch lebende Kinder bei den Tischen mit den Masken hocken. Würde dafür sprechen, dass ein Mitarbeiter die Party geplant hat (und die Toys manipuliert). Aber ist einfach furchtbar seltsam. Na ja... wir sehen die vermasketen Kinder: Puppet, Oldies und auch Golden Freddy... wiedermal wurde das 5. Kind vergessen... Schlampig organisiert, also echt xD Aber... na ja... die Oldies waren halt doch noch ein bissl sauer auf Purple Guy und konnten noch nicht ablassen. Deswegen die Agression in FNaF 1. So, und wann ist das mit der Party jetzt geschehen? Absolut keinen Plan. Obwohl, es kann ja eigentlich nur irgendwann in FNaF 2 sein, und zwar NACH Jeremys Job... nur ist da halt der Konflikt mit dem aktiven Golden Freddy. Hach, ich weiß es nicht. Meine Theorie ist wahrscheinlich doch nur Blödsinn. Seufz... Na ja. Ich hab's versucht, Scott, i tried... und ich muss schon sagen: Was. Zur. Hölle. Hast du dir da ausgedacht x'D Die Frage, warum Foxy im 1. Teil Out of Order ist, beantworte ich übrigens mit ES IST EIN FREAKING HORRORSPIEL. Horrorspiele MÜSSEN irgendwas kaputtes aufweisen. xD Äh... Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass das irgendwas mit der Geschichte zu tun hat. xD Übrigens, das mit Springtrap und der Leiche darin... die Attraktion war noch nicht eröffnet. Vielleicht fanden nach der 2. Nacht verschiedene Untersuchungen statt und die Leiche durfte nicht entfernt werden. Klingt das unrealistisch? xD Nach der 2. Nacht könnte einfach alles passiert sein... wir wissen es nicht ¯\ツ/¯ xD So. Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich fertig xD Ich hab jetzt noch beim Schreiben ziemlich viel herumphilosophiert. Hoffe, das stört nicht allzu sehr. Und ich hoffe, dass meine vielen Kommentare niemanden auf die Nerven gehen... ^^' :3